parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Frogs
Hart JuniorTHX's movie-spoof of The Little Mermaid Cast: *Ariel - Mrs. Frog and Lily (LeapFrog) *Prince Eric - Prince Phillip and King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) *Flounder - Tad and Leap (LeapFrog) *Sebastian - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Marlin (Flounder's Father) - Professor Quigley (LeapFrog) *Scuttle - Professor Owl (Adventure in Music) *King Triton - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty) *Ursula - Zelda (The Swan Princess) *Flotsam - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Jetsam - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Grimsby - Trent (Total Drama) *Max - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Chef Louie - Beanstalk Jack (Goldie & Bear) *Glut the Shark - The Hydra (Hercules) *Harold the Seahorse - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Carlotta - Gwen (Total Drama) *Ariel's Sisters - Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy (My Little Pony: The Movie) *Human Ariel - Princess Aurora and Queen Leah (Sleeping Beauty) *Ursula as Vanessa - Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) *Giant Ursula - Helga Sinclair (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - The Various Muppets (The Muppets) *Jig Dancing Sailors - The Various Winnie the Pooh Characters (Winnie the Pooh) *Sailors During Storm - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *King and Hearts - Prince Derek and Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Sea Animals - The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie) *The Priest - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *The Womenwashers - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) *Mermaid Ariel - Mrs. Frog and Lily (LeapFrog) *Human Ariel's Wedding Ending - Princess Aurora and Queen Leah (Sleeping Beauty) Scenes: *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 2 - Kion's Concert ("Daughters of King Hubert") *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 3 - Mrs. Frog and Lily at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 4 - Mrs. Frog and Lily Meets Professor Owl *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 5 - Zelda Watches Mrs. Frog and Lily *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 9 - Prince Phillip and King Stefan are Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 11 - Mrs. Frog and Lily's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 12 - Zelda's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 13 - In Prince Phillip and King Stefan's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 16 - "Kiss the Girls" *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 17 - Zelda Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 20 - Zelda's Wrath *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Frogs (1989) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery: Mrs. Frog and Lily (LeapFrog).jpg|Mrs. Frog and Lily as Ariel Prince Phillip and King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty).jpg|Prince Phillip and King Stefan as Prince Eric Tad and Leap (LeapFrog).jpg|Tad and Leap as Flounder Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Sebastian Professor Quigley.jpg|Professor Quigley as Marlin (Flounder's Father) Professor Owl (Adventures in Music).jpg|Professor Owl as Scuttle KingHubert.png|King Hubert as King Triton Zelda.jpg|Zelda as Ursula Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Flotsam Sir Hiss.jpg|Sir Hiss as Jetsam TrentSmileAtGwen.png|Trent as Grimsby Pongo-personnage-101-dalmatiens-disney-film-animation-12.jpg|Pongo as Max Beanstalk Jack.jpg|Beanstalk Jack as Chef Louie Hydra.jpg|The Hydra as Glut the Shark Jiminy Cricket (worried).png|Jiminy Cricket as Harold the Seahorse Gwen Gruvias Rank.png|Gwen as Carlotta d6mea4w-67604baa-89fb-4485-93f1-bc5566ba7257.png|Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy as Ariel's Sisters Princess Aurora and Queen Leah (Sleeping Beauty).jpg|Princess Aurora and Queen Leah as Human Ariel Ludmilla.jpg|Ludmilla as Ursula as Vanessa Helga.jpg|Helga Sinclair as Giant Ursula The Various Muppets (The Muppets).jpg|The Various Muppets as Sailors in "Fathoms Below" winnie-the-pooh-characters.jpg|The Various Winnie the Pooh Characters as Jig Dancing Sailors The-Seven-Dwarfs-snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs-6412671-800-429.jpg|Seven Dwarfs as Sailors During Storm Prince Derek and Princess Odette (The Swan Princess).jpg|Prince Derek and Princess Odette as King and Hearts The Cartoon Characters (The Cartoon Characters Movie).jpg|The Cartoon Characters as Sea Animals Merlin-the-sword-in-the-stone-12.5.jpg|Merlin as The Priest The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup).png|Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup as The Womenwashers Mrs. Frog and Lily (LeapFrog).jpg|Mrs. Frog and Lily as Mermaid Ariel Princess Aurora and Queen Leah (Sleeping Beauty).jpg|Princess Aurora and Queen Leah as Human Ariel's Wedding Ending Category:Hart JuniorTHX Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Now Playing Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Category:DisneyTHX Category:The Little Mermaid parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof